


To Fly Again

by i8planets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas, Canon Typical Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In this fic I mean, Kim is sad, Kims crush on Chloé is talked about but it’s not really a ship, Ladybug and Chat are barely there, also canon typical cheesy writing, but I don’t think it counts as angst, its mostly the class, maybe a little, re akumatization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i8planets/pseuds/i8planets
Summary: Having to constantly keep your emotions in check in the city plagued by akumas (and Chloé) can be tough. Especially if you’ve been akumatized before and everything around you reminds you of it.OrIt’s Valentine’s Day again and Kim is not having a good time.It’s pretty Kim centric (because Dark Cupid is one of my favourite akumas) but the pov shifts to other characters as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like fics about akumas alright.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

Everyone’s akuma experience is different. Some only attack one or two people, and so almost no one know what they did. Some villains prefer a more theatrical approach, they have all of Paris watch. Some don’t leave any crowds at all.

But what they all have in common is that after the fact no one likes being reminded of their akumatization. It just isn’t talked about. They’re assured that it was all Hawkmoth, that they didn’t really do anything. And that’s all well and good in theory, but if you’ve just spent the afternoon killing your classmates, knowing a madman made you do it isn’t much of a comfort. Because you still experienced it. 

So when you’re akumatized on a special day, one you can’t ignore, not being reminded gets rather difficult. The kids who were akumatized on their birthdays, or holidays have it the worse. Everyone else is celebrating, but how can they? Knowing what they’ve done.

That’s where we find ourselves now, February eleventh, a year since the akumatization of Le Chéin Kim.

•••

“How are you holding up Kim? It’s only a few days until, well, you know.”

“What, Valentine’s Day? Thanks for your concern Rose, but I’m fine. Really”

Most of the class was in the locker room before school started, except for Adrian and Marinette that is, since those two never seemed to be at school on time. They were all milling about, talking in groups, and getting ready for the day. Chloé stood a few feet away leaning against the wall, with Sabrina filing her nails.

“It’s just Valentine’s Day, why wouldn’t he be fine?”

“Um Chloé, don’t you remember what happened last year?” Asked Max, shooting a concerned look at his friend.

“Not really. Why?”

“He got akumatized Chloé!” Alix said, looking as if she might punch the blond at any moment.

“Really? That doesn’t ring a bell.”

This was bad, Max wished he had some way to shut Chloé up, he really did. He knew how Kim felt about Chloé, the whole class did. And so he knew how much the girls dismissal was going to hurt Kim.

“It was because of you, how can you not remember?” Kim said, trying to sound casual, desperately hoping that with a bit of prodding Chloé would remember what had happened and that she would apologize.

That was of course too much to hope for.

“She probably causes so many akumas it’s hard to keep track. What number are you on now Chloé? A hundred and what, ten?” The small pink haired girl shared a worried look with Max. 

“Pifff a superhero like me? Cause someone to be akumatized? Never.”

“Are you kidding, it was the worst day of my life! I asked you to be my valentine and you rejected me, and you laughed at me, and publicly humiliated me!”

Everyone in the class was a bit surprised at Kim’s outburst. It wasn’t often someone stood up to Chloé, especially Kim.

“I just wanted you to be my valentine! But no, that would have been too much, instead you had to send that embarrassing photo to the whole class!”

“Kim maybe you should try and calm—“

“Please, that doesn’t sound at all like something I would do!”

“Well you did it Chloé, and because of it I became Dark Cupid. Do you know how many peoples valentines days I ruined? I even made Chat Noir and Ladybug fight each other! Because of you!”

“That is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

The class had gone dead silent. They didn’t understand how Chloé could be so dense as to not see what her words were doing to the boy in front of her. Kim’s eyes had started to glisten with tears and frustration. 

“And do you know the worst part? After all of that, even though your mean, and selfish. Even though you ignore me and use me, and you’re horrible to my friends, I can’t stop my stupid dumb heart from loving you!”

Kim turned and punched the nearest locker, leaving a sizeable dent. Rose and Mylen jumped away, and for the first time in his life, Max had no idea what to do.

“And I don’t want to like you, I don’t want these feelings! I don’t want any feelings!” Kim had tears rolling down his cheeks at this point. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a heart shaped box.

Alya gasped.

“Is that?” Alix asked.

“Oh Kim no!” Rose squeaked.

“I’ve been carrying this stupid broach around for a year hoping that some how you’d decide that you liked me back. Or that you’d at least give me a chance. But every time you dismiss me or ignore me or laugh at me, I feel like I’m right back on that bridge,” Kim paused and took several shaky breaths, “But you know what? I’m done with you Chloé, I’m not going to let myself love you anymore.”

“Dude! Behind you!”

A black butterfly had made its way through the open window and was heading straight for Kim. A wave of panic seized the room, Myléne hid behind Ivan, and Rose stepped protectively in front of Juleka.

“Kim you have to calm down now!” Max was pulling on Kim’s arm in a vain attempt to move the taller boy out of the way. Kim shook him off.

“No, you know what, someone needs to take Chloé down a peg, it’s been too long.” Kim took the broach out of its box. 

“Kim no!” Max yelled

“And besides,” Kim turned to look down at his best friend, smiling, “it’ll feel so good to fly again.”

The akuma latched onto the broach and the all to familiar purple butterfly appeared on his face.

“Dark Cupid, it’s been awhile, I am Hawkmoth. I can give you a second chance to get your revenge on the girl who wronged you, but in return—“

“Blah blah Miraculous I know I know.”

“Very well.” 

Kim was covered in dark purple smoke, and when it dissipated he was once again Dark Cupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So turns out I forgot that I hadn’t posted chapter two, and just posted chapter three instead. Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short I know, but I honestly thought that this was already in the story. Turns out I had missed it so I’m adding it now

“Aw man, well we lost our class streak of no akumatizations guys.”

“Alix shut up! Kim please try to calm down” Alya said, carefully pulling out her phone. Sure it was terrible that her friend had been akumatized again thanks to Chloé, but she still needed footage for her Ladyblog.

“I’m not Kim, I’m Dark Cupid, and I’m here to teach Chloé a lesson, and, have some fun while I’m at it!”

Dark Cupid turned suddenly and fired three arrows at the class, hitting Rose, Mylène, and Nino. Their lips immediately turned obsidian black, and curled into matching snarls.

“Oh no Nino!” Alya cried as her boyfriend backed away from her.

“Get away from me flyweight!” 

Ivan and Juleka were having similar difficulties with their respective girlfriends. Mylène had taken to hitting Ivan with her small little fists, and Rose was firings non stop insults at the shy goth girl beside her. Alix and Nathaniel rushed to try and help the pair.

Dark Cupid just laughed. 

“Kim stop this please! This isn’t you, you’re kind and supportive and a goof! Don’t listen to Hawkmoth!” Max said, trying to get his friend to listen to reason.

“You’re wrong Max, I’m none of those things, and I’m not Kim. Geez I thought you were supposed to be smart.”

“I’m smart enough to know that even if you go through with this that it’s a hundred percent certainty that Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop you!”

“Wrong again nerd, this time I’ve got a plan, those hero’s won’t ever stop me! I’ll be able to do whatever I want and spread my hatred through all of Paris!”

“Speaking of which,” He turned on Chloé and grabbed on to her luscious blond hair and yanked hard. 

“Ow! My hair! Wait until I tell my daddy about this he’ll-“ Dark Cupid cut her off by pulling her by the hair and flying out the window, his laughter carrying over the Parisian skyline.


	3. Chapter 2

That day Adrien and Marinette arrived to school to find most of their class still in the locker room. When they actually went in to the locker room they found Ivan with Mylène slung over one shoulder, Rose slung over the other shoulder, and flat out sitting on Nino. And no one seeming very happy about it.

“What happened here?” Marinette asked, turning to her other classmates.

“Well girl if you had arrived on time you would have seen it. Kim got akumatized again, shot those three,” she gestured at the kids Ivan was trying to hold, “grabbed Chloé, and flew out the window!” 

“That’s terrible! I can’t believe Hawkmoth made Kim one of his victims again!”

“I wouldn’t really say he was much of a victim Agrest.”

“What are you talking about Alix?” Adrien asked.

“Well I mean, Kim wanted to be akumatized. Like, we all saw the akuma and tried to stop him, but that dummy practically gave the akuma the brooch.”

“Alix take that back! Your statement suggests a fifty seven percent chance that you’re accusing Kim of being evil, when I believe we can all agree that he was just being his regular impulsive self!”   
Max was visibly distressed at having his best friend (aside from Markov) be re-akumatized, and was not in the mood to deal with people, least of all people judging his friend. 

“Fine, fine, whatever.”Alix threw up her hands, deciding that Max was probably right, “Anyway we have more urgent problems to deal with, like what do we do with them?” She pointed in the direction of their corrupted classmates.

“She’s right, we can’t leave them like this, and we can’t just wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to de-akumatize Kim.” Nathaniel said, glancing nervously at the three students desperately trying to escape Ivan’s grasp.

“Should we lock them in a closet?”

“We can’t do that! Mylène doesn’t like small spaces!” Ivan argued.

“Ivan right now Mylène doesn’t like anything.”

“I can still hear you losers you know! Let me down you oaf and I’ll show you all something to be scared of!”

“I just can’t take her seriously like this, it’s like being threatened by a small bunny.”

“Alix she’s barely smaller than you.”

“You guys?” Marinette said hoping to get everyone’s attention. 

“I’m just saying she’s not that scary, when she’s not a giant slime monster.”

“Alix don’t bring that up she’s sensitive!”

“Bite me!”

It was at this moment Rose decided to just start screaming. This spurred Nino to try again to get free. Alya and Juleka were helping to comfort each other, Alix and Mylène were still arguing, Max was at the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Kim flying around, and Marinette was losing her patience.

“You guys!” She finally yelled, somehow managing to drown out the cacophony of other voices. Now that she had their attention she took a deep breath.

“We cure the corruption with true loves kiss.” 

“How do you know that?” Adrian asked, turning to face Marinette.

“Oh, I, umm, saw that that was how Ladybug cured Chat Noir the last time Dark Cupid was around.” Marinette sputtered quickly.

“Girl! You saw a LadyNoir kiss and you didn’t tell me?” Alya was in shock, she jolted towards Marinette, causing Juleka, who had been resting her head on the reporters shoulder, to fall over. Rose thought this was hilarious, Juleka did not.

“I guess it’s a good thing that Kim shot people who were already in relationships.” Sabrina squeaked from the corner of the locker room she had been cowering in.

“Ah Ha! This supports my hypothesis that Kim is in fact in partial control of his actions! I bet he shot those three specifically because he knew we could help them!” Max beamed at having decided he proved his friends innocence. If Max could figure out more proof for his theory than he could make sure that when Kim’s back to normal no one will be mad at him. It is a perfect plan, Max decided.

“Umm that’s great Max, in the meantime, I’ll go let principal Damocles and Mme Bustier know what’s going on.” Marinette said as she darted out the door. 

“Right, I just remembered I have a super important photo shoot today! Good luck you guys!” Adrian sprinted out of the locker room. 

Everyone sighed, this was typical behaviour for Marinette and Adrian, but it was still frustrating to have them leave all the time. 

“Geez are those two allergic to attending class?” Alix scoffed.

“Not the time to get into that discussion Alix. Now come and help me steady Nino’s head, I can’t kiss him if he keeps thrashing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kind of short but life is busy and I wanted to at least get something posted. 
> 
> I hope you all liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about howling this took to finish, sometimes life gets in the way, you know?
> 
> Anyway I hope you all like it!

It was safe to say that Chloé Bourgeois has had better days, because honestly being lifted by her hair and flown across Paris was really not how she intended to spend her morning. 

Dark Cupid seemed to be endlessly amused by her discomfort, making no attempt to fly in such a way that she would be out of the reach of the numerous chimneys in Paris. By the time they arrived at the Pont des Arts her jacket was fairly beat up and Chloé was thoroughly pissed.

“What do you think you’re doing? This coat costs more that you do you big oaf!”

“Ugh!” Dark Cupid growled, “there’s that attitude again Chloé, you think you’re just so fantastic, don’t you?”

“Well obviously!” The blond girl scoffed.

“Then it's a good thing I’m here to remind you that you aren’t.” Dark Cupid shoved Chloé so she fell backwards into one of the many puddles that riddled the bridge.

“You’re vile!” He reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone.

“You’re disgusting!” He opened the camera and took a photo of Chloé sprawled in the puddle with her dirty jacket and messy hair.

“You’re worthless!” He hissed and pressed ‘send all’ on the photo. “And now everyone will know! Oh who am I kidding? They already do!” The villain cackled at the noise of frustration Chloé made as she tried to reach for her phone.

“Well Chlo, this was fun, but I’ve got places to be, hatred to spread and all that jazz. Looks like this is where we part ways.” 

Dark Cupid grabbed her by the back of her jacket and flew over to the railing of the bridge and held her over the Seine.

“Wait Kim think this through! It’s February! Do you know how cold that water is?”

“I’d say just a little bit warmer than that lump of ice you call a heart.” His grip began to loosen, “And I told you I’m not Kim!”

“Dark Cupid! Let that girl go!” Paris’s heros has finally arrived on the scene. 

“Ah Ladybug and Chat Noir! I was wondering how much I’d have to beat your little friend here before you showed up!” He turned to face them, still hanging Chloé above the dark waters of the Seine. 

“And speaking of, oops!” With that he released his grasp on Chloé and the girl plummeted into the river, screaming for Ladybug to come save her. 

“I’ll get Chloé Chat! You take out Dark Cupid!” The spotted heroine called to her partner before diving into the water to help the struggling girl. 

The two boys left on the bridge stared at each other, weapons drawn. 

“So Dark Cupid, it’s been a while. I hope you haven’t gotten any ideas about a repeat of what happened the last time you were an akuma!” Chat called charging forward.

“Aw why not pussycat? We had so much fun last time!” Dark Cupid flew up and dodged Chats attack.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but being forced to fight my Lady is not what I call fun!”

“Piff! Of course it is, you get mind controlled like every other week! You know what I think? I think you secretly like it.” The longer Dark Cupid taunted him the sloppier Chats attacks became. “You love causing trouble, you love fighting Ladybug, you’re a bad guy.”

“You take that back!” The cat yelled, charging once again at his foe. “I’m a hero! A good guy!”

Dark Cupid readied an arrow in his bow, “Well we’ll see about that won’t we!” He let loose a truly maniacal laugh and let the arrow fly. 

But before it could hit its mark, Chat was yanked out of the arrows path by Ladybug’s yo-yo. 

“Thanks for the save Bugaboo, but I had the situation totally under control!” 

“Sure you did Kitty.” 

Their banter was cut short by Dark Cupid flying above them.

“I take it you saved that worthless Chloé from the river then? Ugh that’s so lame Ladybug!” The heroes flipped and dodged to avoid the barrage of arrows sent their way.

“You’re wasting your time! There’s no way you’ll be able to defeat me, I have an awesome master plan, so just give up!” 

“Not a chance bird brain!” Chat yelled back, as he and Ladybug hid behind one of the bridge’s pillars. 

“Hey Ladybug, why do you think he meant by ‘an awesome plan?” 

“I think I might have an idea, look!” Dark Cupid had swooped over their hiding place, bow drawn. But that wasn’t what Ladybug was pointing at. No, she was pointing at his chest where there was no longer a heart shaped brooch. 

“Oh crap.” The two jumped out of the line of fire once again, yo-yo’s and battons swinging. “This is going to be a problem my Lady, how can we get Kim back to normal if we can’t find his akumatized object?” 

“We’ll find it eventually, try to think, did he have it when we arrived?” 

“I don’t know! I was more focused on fighting him not what he was wearing!” 

“You two are pretty dull you know! If you’d just let me shoot you things would get way more interesting!” Dark Cupid said with a devilish grin.

“We aren’t going to let you shoot us!” 

“Ah well, then I’ll see you losers later!” The Dark Cupid flapped his wings and shot up into the sky and over the bustling city.

Chat and Ladybug looked at each other in utter confusion, villains usually don’t ditch them. 

•••

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hawkmoth’s voice hissed in Dark Cupid’s ear as he flew farther and farther away from the heroes “you’re supposed to bring me their miraculous!”

“Cool your jets Hawkmoth! I’m playing the long game this time, be patient!”

“Fine, but you’d better succeed!”

“Trust me Hawkmoth, I plan to!” Dark Cupid’s laughter rang across the city, a few concerned citizens looked up to see the source, only to be shot with the hate inducing arrows. The winged villain looked on with glee at the chaos that began to unfold. 

His destination finally started to come into view, the Grand Paris Hotel. He figured that if Ladybug had saved Chloé than he could at least make sure she’ll be good and miserable when she got home. 

He started by shooting anyone he could find on the lower levels or who was unfortunate enough to be near a window as he flew up to Chloe’s penthouse suite. This he’d mess up himself.

Coming in through the balcony doors, he took in his surroundings. Chloés room was enormous, there was a flat screen TV, a giant bed, a humongous closet, and it’s own private bathroom. The amount of wealth and luxury on display sickened him, all this and Chloé of all people got to enjoy it? That just wasn’t right.

He tried to remember what damage Vanisher had done in her time as a villain, and what had upset Chloé the most. Sabrina had been pretty tight lipped about the incident, so he decided to just start with the closet. He tossed most of her shoes to other parts of the room, being sure to snap some of the higher heels. Then he moved on to ripping and tearing at whatever fabric he could find. 

By the time Dark Cupid was done ruining the contents of the closet he was almost out of breath. That girl had way too many clothes.

He looked around and some part of him, some weak part he was sure, was wishing he had some company. “This would be a lot more fun with Max here, or Alix for that matter, I bet she’d love to trash Chloés room.” He said to no one in particular.

“Oh what am I saying? I don’t need them! Love and friendship is stupid, I can enjoy this all by myself!” He strode over to Chloés bathroom.

“I mean, they wouldn’t even have a good time with it! I’d be a waste to share, Max would probably just lecture me after all.” He reasoned with himself. 

“Oh no Kim don’t do that!” Dark Cupid said mimicking Max’s voice, “you shouldn’t be mean to Chloé even though she stomped on your heart and is a massive jerk to literally everyone all the time! That would be wrong, and it would make me disappointed in you!” 

Dark Cupid had barely started writing insulting messages on the walls and mirrors using Chloés lipsticks before an idea struck him. Max and Alix wouldn’t normally like something like this, but if he made them evil too, that was a different story. 

“That’s it! I can turn the whole class, then they can all help me! And then I’m not being weak, I’m being evil! Man I’m smart today!” With that declaration, Dark Cupid spread his wings and flew out the open balcony doors. 

His class wouldn’t know what hit them.

•••

Max was getting very worried. Kim had flown out the window at precisely eight thirty three AM and it was now ten twenty one AM and he still hadn’t returned. It hadn’t taken Ladybug and Chat Noir this long to defeat Kim last time, Max should know, he made Markov check. 

The school was sending the students home until the akuma has been defeated, so the last of the class was gathering their things from Mme Bustieé’s room before heading home. 

Max ended up being the last one left in the class, having stopped packing up to check the news every minute. He was so absorbed with his phone he almost didn’t notice the window open. Almost being the keyword as he saw it soon enough that he was able to send a panicked text to Alya to get the heroes, just as Dark Cupid entered the room. 

“Hey Max, long time no see!”

“Kim! What are you doing here?” Max stammered shoving his phone into his bag. 

“For the last time I’m not Kim! Not anymore, why does no one get that? Let me ask you, are you Gamer? Like right now are you the super villain Gamer?” 

“No of course not!” 

“Then why would I be Kim?” 

“I-ok, I’m sorry, why are you here Dark Cupid.” Max asked throwing his arms up in defeat, Kim was hard enough to argue with when he wasn’t a super villain, Max doubted he’d have any luck convincing Dark Cupid of his point.

“Oh right! I’m here to shoot you and the rest of the class so you’ll be evil like me!” Dark Cupid pulled an arrow out of the quiver strapped to his back. 

“The rest of the class already left!” Max squeaked, starting to back up and away from Dark Cupid.

“Aw well that’s kind of a bummer, but it’s ok! Trashing Chloés house with just you will still be fun! Maybe even more fun since we won’t have to share as much!” 

‘Think Max think! Just keep stalling, help will be here soon!’ Max thought to himself. “What happened to Chloé? We all got the photo, I’m assuming you sent.” 

“Yeah? It was hilarious wasn’t it! After I took that I threw her in the Seine! Ladybug got her out which sucked but oh well, at least everyone got the picture. Did you like it?” 

“No! Well, a little but only because she’s so awful.”

“She is awful isn’t she!”

Now logically, Max knew that agreeing with a super criminal was a bad thing. But honestly it was Chloé, everyone knew even after her supposed redemption she was still the worst.

“You deserve so much better than her Ki- Dark Cupid. Someone smart, and funny, who laughs at your jokes, and who’ll go to your swim meets and begrudgingly watch Odine try and flirt with you, and who you can stay up all night talking to and playing video games with! Someone… like me.”

“I don’t understand, what are you saying?” 

‘Good note, Kim is just as dense and unobservant as a super villain as he is normally’ Max had backed up far enough to almost be at the door, Dark Cupid still towering above him. Max gulped and took a deep breath. 

“I’m in love with you.”

“Max, I-“

Whatever it was Dark Cupid was going to say next was interrupted by Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Alya bursting through the door.

“Max! I got your text! Sorry I couldn’t get the heroes here faster!” Alya said.

“You called them Max?” Max thought Dark Cupid would be angry, furious even, but when he looked up it was betrayal that was written on the winged criminals face. 

“Come on Max! We have to go!” Alya grabbed Max’s arm and pulled him from the room and put into the hall. 

Max looked over his shoulder to see the battle start to unfold in the classroom. Now Dark Cupid looked madder than Max had ever seen him.

“Everyone’s going to hide out at Juleka’s house, it’ll be harder for him to find a moving target!” Alya explained as her and Max ran out of the school. 

They made it to the banks of the Seine and were greeted by Juleka’s mother screaming at them. 

“Come on ye wee land lovers! And hoist the gang plank as you board, we’re setting off!” 

The two scampered onto the boat and hurried below deck, where the rest of the class was waiting. 

“Max! What took you so long man?” Alix asked as Max entered Juleka’s room. 

“Dark Cupid pinned him in the classroom!” Alya answered.

“Oh no!” Rose squeaked, “how was it?”

“Awful.” Max said and flopped onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it so far, fingers crossed I have the motivation to finish the next chapter soon. 
> 
> Also I felt like I should say, I love Chloé she’s my favourite character, but she was really mean to Kim, so I think there’s some issues those two need to work out.
> 
> Anyway, any comments or feed back is always welcome, I realize the chapters a bit short, the next one should be longer.
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
